Shocking Reality
by ManictheEarthmaster
Summary: One of my first stories that contain all OCs, and no SEGA owned characters. A tournament goes on like usual, until the interference of several outside forces, which leads to a few people to fight back.
1. Prologue

**"Everything will be alright, my Roxanne… I will always be within you in spirit, do not forget that."**

That was heard within the head of a female hedgehog, whom closed her eyes and shook her head to get back into reality. She soon realized she was asleep on a couch, laying on her belly as she turned over and yawned, stretching her arms out with her fists clenched. This dark-colored hedgehog had just awoken from another night of exploration, where she was looking for something interesting to do, which was very common as she tended to get bored with things easily.

Roxanne had arrived onto Vispious 15 years ago, meaning she just turned 5 once she set foot on this place, unaware of what happened prior, and was picked up by a lovely married couple as an adopted child, all until she grew old enough to move out on her own, which she did, and lived with a friend in their house, even at the present day, when something huge was set to occur.


	2. Let the Fighting Begin!

Within one of the biggest stadiums in the city, a huge, annual fighting tournament was being held once again, with the winner getting able to face off against the undefeated Titan, whom was a seven foot tall, muscle-bound hedgehog. There were many people participating in this event, and thousands of spectators watching, one of them in particular was a red and yellow hedgehog named Pyre that wanted in this tournament himself, but was too late to sign up and just decided to watch.

There were so many fighters in this year's tourney, all coming from different places and different species to compete against one another in (mostly) sanctioned combat. Out of all the competitors in this tourney, only one stood out to him, and she was Roxanne. He had his attention towards her because she was one of the only people that wasn't equipped with weapons of any sort, or a specific fighting style to follow, as she just went in there, and said she would do anything she could to win, mainly to win her some money which she desperately needed since she was low on it. If she had won, it would be one of the biggest upsets of the entire tournament's history, even further if she was able to take out the undefeated champion.

Roxanne was backstage, watching a fight that was before her scheduled match-up, pitting her against the elusive Ace, whom, ironically, is among the richest in all of Vispious, and fights with his custom made gloves that shoot out playing cards with specific qualities to each. Roxanne on the other hand, wasn't that prepared as he was, and just came in empty handed, hoping to cause her opponent to cause themselves to fall out of the ring, which would grant her the win and elevate her to the next match. That would be hard to do with this smart opponent, and when their match was up, Ace was already out there, and Roxanne walked out there, shyly, giving Ace an innocent look as she got into a made-up fighting stance she's seen playing video games.

The fight began and Roxanne ran over to the edge of the ring, hoping Ace would follow her to that side as she planned to simply push him out of the ring when her opponent got close enough for an easy victory, but Ace had other ideas. Instead, he approached her slowly, shooting several of his cards at her out of his gauntlets, which she surprisingly dodged, but ended up backing up a little too much and landed on the arena floor on her behind, causing her to lose and be eliminated. "RING OUT!" The announcer yelled on the microphone. "Ace wins and moves on!"

"Aw man! Thought that would work!" The hedgehog muttered to herself as he rubbed her arm in embarrassment and disappointment, heading up the ramp towards the backstage area.


	3. Tournament Killers

After going backstage with her head down, Pyre approached her, and gave her a pat on the back.

"Nice showing there, Roxanne!" He said to her with a smile.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess you can say that… I suck at that." She said, still sulking.

"Oh, come on! There's always next tournament, right? I was behind ya the whole time!"

"Y-you were? Well that's pretty cool… what's your name, anyways?" She asked him as she looked up at him, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm Pyre, nice to mee-"

They were interrupted by the loud sounds of vehicles incoming all around them as they both looked around, and then an explosion could be heard right outside the stadium, prompting Roxanne to cover her ears, and Pyre pulling her away from where it was coming from and running, just like everyone else was.

After they had gotten out of the place together, they stood among a crowd that was looking at all of the fighter jets and tanks incoming from one side of the city, some fighting off the authorities that were defending the city, and others just destroying the place. The stadium was then obliterated by what seemed to be a nearby tank cannon blast, as they all just watched, some trying to get the authorities or someone to help out, as more and more armed vehicles arrived, destroying more of this city.

"The heck is going o-"

"Roxanne, get behind me…"

He stood in front of her as he unsheathed his black sword that emitted some green flames, and charged at several armored troopers, with Roxanne hiding for cover as she watched him fight them off, eventually cheering him on. Unfortunately for her, however, all that ceering led to her downfall as she had let her guard down, and was struck on the head by a trooper's gun back, before being put in a headlock and dragged away. She struggled and let out muffled yells as she tried to break free of the trooper's grasp, but she wouldn't be able to. Pyre, whom was just finished fighting off a big trooper, turned to see her getting captured, and quickly lunged at the trooper, only to be dogpiled by a number of other soldiers before he could even reach her, preventing his interference as Roxanne was taken away, shoved into a jet as several soldiers got in the aircraft with her that had the letters "CCC" placed on certain parts of it, and closed it's doors before flying away to an undisclosed location, as several people tried their best to fight against these mercenaries.


	4. The Dreaded 3 C's

The CCC stands for Canine Conquering Corps., an intergalactic army of thousands whose goal is to takeover Vispious for themselves, place-by-place, continent-by-continent, one at a time. They have been in existence for over 50 years, but have remained silent for much of it's time, plotting for the perfect time to initiate their goals. They've already been hitting several parts of this place, mainly on the little islets to plant their bases there, eliminating anyone that already occupy that certain area, and try to defend it. Now, they've already taken over a few small areas for themselves, all while looking for certain subjects to take and have join their army via brainwash and other methods. That seems to be the fate for Roxanne...

About a half hour later, the aircraft that had the hedgehog would soon land in front of this snowy secret headquarters of sorts in an undisclosed location, with Roxy blindfolded, tied up, and gagged with various armored guards surrounding her. She didn't seem to move, but was asleep while she was being sent to the entrance, where a red-haired female coyote in business attire was waiting for them to show up.

"So… is this the girl that we're interested in? She doesn't look all that special to me…"

"Well, according to my radar, she is the person we've been told to seek. She does have a unique reaction to our tasers, after all…"

A trooper answered her, as she stepped closer to get a better look, a chuckle escaped her lips as she did.

"If you say so. Bring her to the experimentation room, she looks like she's dreaming already…"

"Will do."  
The suited coyote opened the doors and walked into the entrance with the two armored guards behind her with Roxanne, and waited for them deeper in the place, within the experimentation room, watching the hedgehog be handed her over to two wolf scientists that'll perform operations on the poor hedgehog.


	5. Experiments

Inside of the operation room, one of the scientists, being a hyena, untied the blindfold and ungagged Roxanne as she was in a heavy slumber, and started to strip her of her clothing that she was wearing, eventually leaving her laying on a bench completely naked, as one scientist dragged her over to this large glass pod that the other scientist was setting up on a computer. This pod would be filled with a special water-like substance, that sinks into the pores of something that is within it, all to be used for the scientists that are looking for hidden properties that can't be seen.

"Strange, she's still asleep after that long trip… Must be a heavy sleeper or something of that sort."

The scientist that was dragging her said to himself. Soon, she had this oxygen mask strapped onto her head and over her mouth, as she was placed into the tube, with the door and top closing while the fluid started rising and reacting with her inside of it, the mask providing oxygen so that she wouldn't drown.

"Initializing processes… depositing fluid…"

Eventually, the liquid started bubbling… her prone body conflicting with the energy-sapping liquid, not wanting to let go of her inner power.

"That...isn't supposed to happen…"

Soon enough, after it had been bubbling more and more, the hedgehog's eyelids opened to reveal her temporary pupiless eyes, and her electric energy increased so much that the glass she was encased in shattered in an explosion from the mass amount of force, with the shrapnel nearly colliding with the nearby scientists as they looked on as they called for help, while the hedgehog yanked the oxygen mask off of her, standing and staring right at the scientists with electricity surrounding her body...


	6. A Thunderous Awakening

Alarms soon started blaring, as a few heavily armored troopers barged in from a door, with the now angry Roxanne quickly turning around to face them, as the armed force stopped in their tracks and had their guns aimed at her. She didn't hesitate before dashing right at them and spreading her arms out, which created a large explosion of electricity, sending all of those soldiers and scientists airborne and all around the laboratory, as she started walking around, with her head turning frantically as she seemed to be looking for something...or someone. A circular, light blue forcefield soon surrounded her, which had electricity sparking from it as she walked down the dimly lit corridors of this place, paying no mind to the body bags and glass tubes containing other specimens, while heading toward the door that she didn't want to go through from earlier. Many troopers tried shooting at the female, but to no avail, as she kept her unflinching stride, the force field reflecting the gun shots from it.

"C-commander Sinthia, there seems to be a lot of disturbance within the factory wing… send more reinfo-"

The voice was interrupted by a lightning bolt that struck the trooper talking to his commander. Sinthia, located in another room, let out a frustrated sigh as she didn't let any more troopers into that place, as it would've probably been hopeless, and held off on it. She instead got up herself, and went down to the factory doors, opening them a bit as a few of her henchmen were behind her, all watching what was going on in that destroyed laboratory.

Once the hedgehog's pupiless eyes locked on the coyote's which were far away, she had her electric force field disappear temporarily, as she sprinted over toward the opened door, only for it to shut once she got close enough. That didn't stop the hedgehog from kicking down the doors right at the hurdle of troopers, protecting Sinthya from any harm.

"Oh, you persistent little hedgehog, you. Seems like they were correct about you after all…"

The coyote stood with a hand on her hip as she looked at the hedgehog, taking a few steps back as Roxanne became surrounded by more gunmen.

"You...have no idea who you're dealing with, canine."

She said sternly as she glared at Sinthya, shoving away all of her guards with a sudden force of energy shooting out of her, before lunging at the canine in a suit, punching, kicking, and doing anything to hurt her. Sinthya tried her best to protect herself, but had a bloodied nose, and fought back a bit before the troops all threw the hedgehog off of their commander, dogpiling her to the ground as Sinthia got up, with an irritated look on her face that slowly turned into a smirk.

"Ha! Trust me. I think I know what I'm getting myself into, you no good pest!"  
The canine stepped back a little more, with the hedgehog starting to push the troops off of her, before snapping her fingers, which caused a steel and durable cube-like structure to rise from underneath the spot Roxanne was standing on, closing and locking her inside of it as she struggled to break out of it.

"A cunning coyote like myself always has a plan B.~"

She walked up to the enclosure, and knocked on it a little, grinning in a cocky way.

"And don't even try to break out of there, m'lady, this thing is made of the hardest of metals you could think of, and have fun in there, sleeping beauty!"

Roxanne was angrier, punching repeatedly at the walls, but to no avail, she tried her thunder attacks, but they just reflected back to her, leaving her in a no-win situation as some unknown gas started spraying in that container. She covered her mouth as she coughed once she smelled it, and emitted her force field once again, albeit being a little weaker, but it was eventually disintegrating into nothing, causing her to close her eyes as she curled up in a corner of the enclosure, with her eyes slowly returning underneath her eyelids, covering her nose and mouth for as long as she could.


	7. Unexpected Help

Sinthya listened to the poor hedgehog in the enclosure, and left her in there, as the other troops left and went back to their usual duties. "Guards, keep your eye on that hedgehog in there, don't want her bursting out of my little contraption or anything…" Sinthia said to three armored guards that she passed by, as the coyote went back up to her post, leaving the three armed guards to watch Roxanne, and keep that specific spot secure.

One guard in particular kept looking in the encasement, and seemed a bit concerned with the hedgehog. The other two guards noticed him looking constantly, and quickly questioned him, obviously becoming suspicious.

"Is zomething ze matter, fellow guard?"

One of them said as he approached the concerned guard.

"No, nothing's wrong! Just haven't seen one of things before, heh."

"Eh. He's a new guy. Just get back to your positions."

The three soon get back to their positions, and a little while later, the three were told to attend to a different location within the base, and two of the guards went over to that area that was around the other side of the base. The concerned guard seemed to follow those two, but quickly walked back to where the hedgehog was to stay with the imprisoned hedgehog by himself, which is exactly what he wanted.

When he was seemingly alone with the prisoner, he swiftly opened the door, which prompted an alarm to blare, and took out the unconscious female hedgehog in his arms.

"Dammit! We gotta get out of here fast!"

Running as fast as he could, he avoided several troopers that came out shooting, yet a bullet went through his left leg, which he promptly did his best to ignore, and made his way out the back of the base. Panicking, the rogue guard looked for something he could use to get away from the base fast, as he realized he couldn't just run, and saw a small helicopter that a pilot was just landing.

"Perfect…"

He saw an opportunity, and grabbed the pilot by the neck, tossing him off of the aircraft and getting in himself with the hedgehog, messing around with the controls until it ended up off of the ground and airborne.

"Captain, one of our own guards have gotten away with the bratty girl, should we go after them right now?" The female coyote looked at her watch as she asked her superior on what they should do at the critical moment.

"Let those two troublemakers go for now. After all, we must not detract from our main mission here, Sinthya. We do have unfinished business with some land."

"10-4, sir."

She then switched over to broadcast onto the P.A system of the base, and announced to everyone to forget about the rebel guard stealing the hedgehog, and continue with their takeover mission.

"Ugh, finally...Hope those dirty dogs don't try and chase us up here..."

The rogue guard muttered as he flew as far from the base as he could with the copter, taking a second look just to make sure no one was following him. He took a glance over at the unconscious hedgehog that was laying on her back, and noticed her shivering a bit, which made him decide to look around in the cockpit they were in, and he found a blanket that was beside her.

"She sure is shivering-."

He then placed the blanket over her body, leaving her head out as he made sure she was warm. He nodded, before going back to trying to pilot the helicopter with his little to no experience with it, and tried to maneuver the aircraft down so he could find some sort of landing place. The area they were flying above was all water, which wasn't a good landing spot, but some trees and green could be seen from far away, becoming more and more apparent the closer they got to the view in the helicopter, which meant their time in the air would be coming to an end soon.


End file.
